The assembly of firearms from parts instead of purchasing a complete firearm has become popular with the purchasers of firearms. It has become a hobby that allows the firearm to be customized with the desired features by the purchaser. When a purchaser buys a completed firearm from the dealer, that purchaser usually ends up spending more money on customizing the firearm, while discarding parts that originally were part of the firearm. Popular changes to completed firearms are trigger replacement, barrel replacement, sight replacement and weight reduction modifications.
The trend is to have firearm receivers and frames available for sale that a purchaser can buy. Then, the purchaser buys the other required firearm parts separately to assembly the firearm. The receivers and frames are traditionally made from metal, but now are also being made from a polymer material. Receivers and frames made of the polymer material sometimes require additional parts to be used with the parts to be installed. Typically, these parts are made from metal and can include such components as slide rails and receiver stiffeners.
It is an object of the present invention to provide one component that adds both a rail and a trigger mechanism receiver as one part to be assembled in a frame or receiver.